


The Lonely

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request done by vampiricalchemist who wanted a Sufferer/Disciple song fic to "The Lonely" by Christina Perri. Sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely

Middle of the night, where to begin. The tears had finally ceased, giving way to the sound of silence and loneliness and death. The living quadrant was empty and the wind was faint as it whistled through cracks in the caverns and the Disciple lay hidden in the shadows. Sleep did not come to her once more on this dark night of haunting memories. With a heavy hand she started to write on the wall once more with the blood of a recently slain beast. A pair of blood caked leggings lay in a secluded corner, away from prying eyes.

It was only by the miraculous mercy of the E%ecutor that she had managed to escape. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, to leave without the one she loved. The supporters once sang songs of the two's love, of how it was more profound and complicated than any quadrant could ever be. But things had changed since the public execution. The Disciple had changed. Everything had changed.

 

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

 

Dolorosa was gone as well. The Disciple hadn't heard anything of her whereabouts except that she had been sold into slavery for sea dwellers. Her heart broke for the loving she troll and she wished she could have helped. She had always been the Sufferer's most devoted follower but that wasn't enough to save him. It wasn't enough to save any of them. A soft lullaby floated from her lips in a halfhearted attempt to sooth her own sadness but it fell on deaf ears. There was no one around to listen to her anymore. She had let go of hope long ago and let her loneliness sink in to take away what little feeling she had left.

She wished she could venture a trip to the outside world to see how much had truly been wasted. How many hours of preaching and lessons of a world free of suppression based on blood color had been in vain? How much of it could she have prevented? Broken lettering littered the wall in the form of hastily scribbled sermons of a troll long since dead and now the story of the Disciple and the Sufferer was barely breathing anymore. Where there once was love, now there is only ruin and the lonely of broken hearts.

 

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.


End file.
